


都有忍者了武俠有什麼不行？

by West17C_Clio



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Ancient China, Alternate Universe- Wuxia, Dick Grayson being a tease, Dick tries to big brother, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slade being creepy as always, Wally and Roy about Dick: "I love him. No homo", grumpy Damian and grumpy Bruce, smartass Tim Drake, unconscious pining Jason, yeh this is it for now
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West17C_Clio/pseuds/West17C_Clio
Summary: Jason/DickSlade→DickTimkon 無差Bruce/ Selina或許會有AllDick傾向忍者蝙蝠俠出了之後忽然突發奇想，寫了個古裝武俠AUry本來是為了搞笑的，但最後唯一好笑的點應該是居然寫得正經八百的w原先是作為小料在 5/5的歐美only販售，目前只有第一章，但應該會寫下去吧uwu





	都有忍者了武俠有什麼不行？

（一）

　　  
**胡存毅聞訊疾策馬　程瑞君再逢催命鐘**  
　　胡存毅一路從明州趕回杭州，回家把馬栓了，問了程少晏的去向，又往花月樓趕去。  
　　午後的陽光正好，運河旁的大街上遊人與攤販熙熙攘攘，胡存毅閃避著人群，心想要不是風聲太容易傳進老頭子和福伯耳裡，他寧可走屋頂也不在路上人擠人，誰管他是不是光天化日。到了花月樓，也不顧還沒開張，拍開門就往裡走，幾個休息中的小二見狀忙要攔，他吼了句「我找程家大少呢！」小二看他一副凶神惡煞地，腰上還配了把大彎刀，不敢再攔，只有眼睜睜看他邁步上樓。  
　　一二樓都是普通酒樓，三樓以上開始有姑娘陪酒，再往上還提供留宿。胡存毅便是在三樓程少晏慣常待的包廂裡找到他的。一腳踹開了門，裡頭程少晏果然是被三五個姑娘圍著，手裡還半舉著酒杯。胡存毅看了更怒，吸了口氣正要吼，卻見程少晏眨了眨他那雙出名的勾魂桃花眼，嘴角一彎，親熱地笑道：「這不是小毅嗎？你可回來了！怎麼不先通知哥哥一聲？好幫你佈置接風洗塵啊。」  
　　姑娘們雖也是被嚇了一跳，見了程少晏的反應，也跟著一口一個「胡公子」，喊得胡存毅有氣說不出。  
　　程少晏看他堵的，也不再逗他，放了酒杯對姑娘們說道：「你們先下去吧，趁開張前好生休息。我與弟弟說會兒話，等等再喊小二收拾。」  
　　幾個姑娘還嬉笑著不依不饒，終是被他勸下去了。  
　　門一關，胡存毅火氣又來，嗤笑道：「大白天的，人家都還沒開張呢就在這左擁右抱，軟玉溫香地，過得可舒適啊你。」  
　　程少晏也不惱，把酒擱置一旁換了壺茶來，給兩人各添一杯，答道：「想什麼呢？我都多少年沒在這留宿了你還惦記著。不就是向姑娘們請教些事，喝幾杯酒怎麼了？」  
　　「也沒不讓你來⋯⋯」胡存毅悶聲唸道，一邊把刀解了，在程少晏對面坐了下來。  
　　程少晏看他又犯彆扭，心底覺得可愛，不由輕笑道：「別說了，我懂的。倒是你，這麼突然回來，還急匆匆地找我，可是怎麼了？」  
　　「你還問我？江湖上那些傳言都是什麼？什麼老頭子要娶親了？娶的還是那女賊？」  
　　他這話說得程少晏眉頭一皺，厲聲道：「休要那麼說明嬋阿姨！人家從前對你多好？記得那次你給毒藤和樂小仙逮了，還是她去給你說情。你和爹成日裡吵個沒完的時候，她又幫你說了多少好話？現在你倒好，翅膀硬了？在外面學會忘恩負義了？」  
　　胡存毅被他罵得一愣，回嘴道：「賊就是賊，還不讓人說了？」  
　　「明嬋阿姨那是劫富濟貧，是義賊！」  
　　「『偶爾』劫富濟貧，我看大多還是進了她的百寶箱裡。」  
　　說至此，程少晏也難再為江明嬋的「陋習」辯解，只有將胡存毅一同牽扯進來：「現在你還能說人了？蘇州那幾條人命都還沒和你算呢！爹才剛及不惑，身子健朗地很，你當他老眼昏花了？」  
　　「那幾個是通緝版上有名的江洋大盜！」  
　　「明嬋阿姨也只偷為富不仁。」  
　　程少晏燦笑，知道自己又贏了一輪。胡存毅撇撇嘴，說道：「就算不提這個，程家在這杭州城好歹有些名氣，這會要怎麼解釋這程夫人是從哪兒蹦出來的？」  
　　「唉喲？」程少晏打趣道：「懂事了啊，小毅，還知道要為爹操心了？」  
　　「別那麼叫我。」只有程少晏會這麼喚他，兒時還沒什麼感覺，現在他都長過了六尺，這老哥不害臊他還要臉呢。  
　　程少晏依舊是笑眼盈盈，將他那副出現在全城少女夢中的容貌發揮了個十成十。胡存毅的性子他是知道的，爭強好勝，平時不善表達又愛面子，可心思細膩的緊。開點玩笑還算有趣，但若將他逼急了可半點不好惹，單看他處處與父親對著槓就累煞人。身為大哥，還得時時順著毛捋。於是他放軟了語氣，輕輕地喊了聲：「潤恒。」  
　　胡存毅沒料到他會這麼喚自己的字，一時遂不及防，紅著臉愣在那忘了自己原先說著什麼。  
　　程少晏看了心裡更樂，但笑出來了反而要糟。他待胡存毅回過神來，接續了原先的話題道：「以爹的習性，他肯定早打點好了，哪輪得到我們？我們做兒子的把自己顧好，別給他徒增煩惱便是。」  
　　見胡存毅眼神一變，程少晏趕緊用手勢打斷他：「哎！別忙。你爺兒倆的矛盾還請自個解決，在這和我吵也沒用不是？你看我什麼時候說得過他老人家？」  
　　胡存毅哼笑：「這倒是。」  
　　「所以我說，」程少晏給弟弟添了點茶，「我們就好好恭賀他倆。你若不放心，大可靜觀其變，要是有個萬一也好應對。」  
　　胡存毅接過茶，仰頭喝了，沒再反駁。  
　　程少晏看著他，再次感慨當年只到自己腰邊的瘦皮猴都比自己更高更壯了。那時他還為養父說都沒說就帶了個流浪兒回家與他大吵一架，想起來還是昨天的事。  
　　胡存毅被他看得心裡發毛，蹦出了句：「你瞅啥瞅？」說完才發覺這語氣像極了路邊地痞，自己又覺得好笑。  
　　程少晏跟著勾起嘴角，搖搖頭，忽然又想起胡存毅開頭時的問題。「說回來，爹要娶親的事，你是從傳言聽來的？」  
　　「是啊。」  
　　「這倒怪了，家裡一直有給你寄信的，難道寄丟了？」  
　　胡存毅頓了頓，答道：「倒也不是⋯⋯」  
　　「那是？」  
　　「我手上的案子太忙，心想多半也不是什麼要緊事，便打發下人處理了。」  
　　程少晏噗哧一笑：「我看啊，傳言便是從你這流出去的。我還道外人從哪得的風聲呢。」  
　　胡存毅別開臉道：「回頭我可得教訓那丫頭。」  
　　「你也別太為難小緋了，跟了你這麼個麻煩少爺，她夠辛苦的。」  
　　「是你太濫好人。」  
　　「是麼。」程少晏淡笑著低頭喝了口茶，胡存毅看著他那長睫毛落在臉上的影子，一時有些恍神。從兒時初見至今也有十年了，這人猶是脫了少年時的稚氣，卻仍是個人間禍害。近幾年倒是收了那處處留情的毛病，愈發沉穩內斂，好容易才有些長兄的模樣。思至此，胡存毅莫名有些鬱悶，像是個乾饅頭卡在喉嚨裡，腸子又堵，怎麼都不爽快。  
　　程少晏抬頭，見胡存毅又皺著臉，只有笑道：「怎麼啦？哥哥跟你貧嘴呢，別往心裡去。」  
　　胡存毅嗤了聲，說道：「你把我當那小魔頭了？雞腸鳥肚。你要喝茶就快喝，沒事早點回去了。我出來時還沒和福伯說上話呢。」  
　　程少晏慢悠悠地擺弄著茶杯：「你若著急，自個回去便是。」稍待了一會沒聽胡存毅回嘴，抬眼看他一臉不甘地瞪著自己，頓時忍不住笑了開來：「逗你玩呢，回去吧。」說著一邊起身整理衣衫。  
　　胡存毅看他只帶了最簡便的錢囊，不由得皺眉道：「你就這麼出門？」  
　　程少晏一時沒反應過來，見胡存毅提起彎刀才答道：「就在城裡哪能出什麼事啊？你這是不信任哥哥的拳腳功夫？況且白天我只是程家少東，誰像你鎮日裡喊打喊殺的。」  
　　胡存毅仍不服，剛張嘴要反駁，就見程少晏撩起袖子，露出裡頭的袖箭機關：「這點暗器倒還是有的，再說，我夜裡是以什麼聞名？要追上我可不容易呢。」  
　　「一些龍蛇雜處的地方，你好歹把小魔頭帶上。那傢伙是惹人嫌了些，當個保鑣可還行。」  
　　「別這麼說宇兒。那孩子可貼心了，只是你們沒看見罷了。」

　　兄弟倆下了樓，交待好小二，剛出門便見一名灰髮男子向花月樓走來。男子雖是一身文生扮相，身材卻比胡存毅更高壯些，再加上右眼上戴了個黑眼罩，一看就不是什麼尋常百姓。程少晏率先反應過來，抓了胡存毅的手腕轉頭就走，灰髮男子卻搶先喊道：「小燕兒。」  
　　程少晏動作一僵，見是躲不過了，便鬆了手，若無其事地轉頭行禮：「鍾前輩，許久不見，您可別來無恙啊。聽聞您先前在關外遊歷，什麼風把您吹來這小城了？」  
　　鍾禦谿走至程少晏身旁，親暱地拍了拍他的肩膀，笑道：「寒暄就免了吧，小燕兒。」他意味深長地抬眼看了滿臉不悅的胡存毅，又道：「這大街上的多不方便，我們換個地方說話？」  
　　程少晏一把拍開他的手，往胡存毅靠去，答道：「晚輩與舍弟正準備返家，今日便不與鍾前輩敘舊了。再者，晚輩已經更名十餘年了，還請鍾前輩換個方式稱呼。」  
　　鍾禦谿收了手，仍是笑道：「看來你還是信不過我鍾某人，也罷，胡少俠大可一同前來。今日鍾某找你是有正經事，若是不成，還得改日登門拜訪。由你選擇吧，瑞君。」  
　　程少晏與胡存毅對望一眼，點點頭，向鍾禦谿道：「那麼還請鍾前輩帶路。」

　　三人遠離了大街，進了城郊的樹林。站定後胡存毅見周圍沒了旁人，也不再收斂，率先說道：「我記得欲深谿壑催命鐘是同時被官府通緝，又被江湖義士圍剿，才狼狽的逃出中原。今天你是獲了特赦還是仇家遭滅門，膽敢這麼大搖大擺地進這杭州城？提醒你一句，便是那武林盟主白典文坐視不管，我程家也不會任你為所欲為。」  
　　「潤恒！莫要多嘴！」程少晏待胡存毅說完了才擋在他面前喝斥道，又轉頭向鍾禦谿抱拳：「舍弟口無遮攔，還請鍾前輩多加包涵。」  
　　鍾禦谿微笑道：「瑞君莫慌，鍾某豈會與黃口小兒計較？況且，要說遭人懸賞，你赤面羅剎的命，今日裡也值那麼點錢。若不是鍾某不缺花用，可還是件方便差事。」  
　　程少晏臉色一變，方寸大亂下連敬稱都不顧了：「你說什麼？」  
　　倒是赤面羅剎胡存毅本人沉靜許多，他仰起頭打量著鍾禦谿，眼底沒有一絲惱怒或膽怯，目光如水一般冷。  
　　鍾禦谿見了兩人的反應，洋洋得意起來：「你蝙蝠門不總自詡消息靈通麼？連這都不知道？怕是有人故意藏著掖著。」  
　　程少晏聽他意有所指，驀地回頭，卻見胡存毅面無表情，已是默認了。一時間他心中閃過千頭萬緒，焦急地想質問弟弟又礙於對頭在旁而不能鬆懈，只有咽了咽口水，抬頭直面鍾禦谿。  
　　鍾禦谿看他面如死灰，也能猜到他心中所想，又道：「鍾某說了，當前不缺花用。況且，拿我與瑞君的多年情誼去換那麼點錢，可不是明擺著的賠本買賣？」  
　　程少晏聽了心頭一涼，只有硬是抬手抱拳，從喉嚨中擠出：「晚輩代舍弟潤恒，謝過鍾前輩。」  
　　鍾禦谿擺手道：「這事不提也罷，鍾某並非為此而來。」說完從包袱中翻出一個巴掌大、包裹謹慎的小匣，續道：「這是鍾某從關外得來的草藥，聽那塞外人民說極其珍貴，五十年才有一株。多年來你蝙蝠門尋遍天下為找救治腿疾之藥，遍訪名醫而不得。或許，這塞外靈草能有用處。」  
　　他將小匣往前遞，程少晏神情動搖，眼神死死黏在那小匣上，幾次伸手卻不敢接。胡存毅立在他身後，雙手環抱，冷眼看著兄長。  
　　幾番猶豫後，程少晏仍是向後退了一步，說道：「謝鍾前輩厚愛，但這禮物實在太貴重，晚輩收不起。」  
　　「瑞君無須客氣，這草藥是鍾某特意為你尋來，留在身邊也無用。想來與你蝙蝠門關係匪淺，又患有腿疾之人，也只有洪家閨女。洪姑娘也是可憐人，你就當在這事上，鍾某也盡一份心吧。」  
　　程少晏聽了更是眼神閃爍，洪嫽的身影浮現眼前。自那場悲劇後已五年餘，但每每思及，仍叫他夜不成寐。最後他一咬牙，從鍾禦谿手中接過小匣，納入懷中，答道：「鍾前輩大恩，晚輩無以回報。」  
　　鍾禦谿輕笑道：「舉手之勞罷了。你若想報答，鍾某當年的提議如今依然作數。」  
　　程少晏垂下眼，低聲道：「唯有那事，恕晚輩無法答應。」  
　　「那也無妨，」這答案早在鍾禦谿意料之中，若程少晏如此容易收買，他反倒覺得無趣，「待哪天你改變心意，你自有辦法聯繫我。」  
　　見程少晏悶聲不答，胡存毅目光如炬，鍾禦谿又道：「說來令尊婚禮在即，鍾某備有薄禮，自該當面祝賀，還請將帖子發至柳橋畔的頤雪客棧。」  
　　程少晏聞言抬起頭剛要開口，鍾禦谿卻逕自說道：「眼下天色也不早了，胡少俠又是舟車勞頓，鍾某就不多耽擱二位。我們來時再會。」語罷他騰空一躍，迅速地消失在傍晚暮色中。

　　過了半晌，確定鍾禦谿已走遠後，程少晏搶在弟弟之前說道：「這藥的來歷，莫要與爹知道。」  
　　胡存毅皺眉道：「但無論如何，催命鐘重返中原之事，必得呈報與他。況且，喜帖又要如何處理？」  
　　程少晏將懷中小匣塞得緊了些，理了理外袍，往回程走去，一邊輕描淡寫地回道：「那事我自會安排。一會回家別讓爹知道我們遇上了鍾禦谿，更別與朗宥、宇兒他們提，今日之事應只留在你我之間。」  
　　「但——」  
　　「我早先說了吧，做兒子的就別給爹徒增煩惱。我還沒問你是怎麼遭人懸賞呢！你早已自顧不暇，就別操心鍾禦谿了。」  
　　胡存毅嗤了一聲，答道：「不過是些窩囊貨色，沒膽子親自來取你胡爺爺的命還得花錢買。若真來了也沒什麼好怕的，正巧讓我的愛刀嚐嚐血。」  
　　程少晏哼笑道：「確實。今日過後，鍾禦谿看在我的面上，是不會提你的頭去領賞了。除他之外江湖上能奈何得了你的人也不多，剩下的又多半是爹的至交好友。是沒什麼好怕的。」  
　　胡存毅撇撇嘴，也不反駁，轉說道：「那鍾老賊多年來對你糾纏不休，知情人還罷，就怕外人真以為你與他有所往來，卻壞了你月下飛的名聲。」  
　　程少晏腳下一頓，又立即重新邁開步伐，答道：「冤家宜解不宜結，況且鍾前輩也未曾傷我一毫，哪有主動撕破臉的道理。」  
　　胡存毅聽他此言，知道多說無用，暗自記下鍾禦谿一事可以不報給父親知道，但定要再與三弟龔譽商討。那人雖是年輕，論心計卻不輸父親半分；雖是錙銖必報，但用在此處正是合適。作為程家長子的程少晏為人謹慎自是不必多言，卻過於相信人性本善，遲早得吃虧。遇到鍾禦谿這種老狐狸，還得以同類相剋。  
　　程少晏沒聽他回話，回過頭看他若有所思，便停下腳步，嘆了口氣道：「別多想了，鍾禦谿對我的執念已不是一天兩天，一時難以解決，但也不會出什麼亂子。」他往胡存毅邁了一步，幫他理了理鬢角又拉緊外袍，將右掌擱在胡存毅心口，仰起頭，似是欲言又止。  
　　兩人對視稍頃，卻是程少晏先別開頭，回身走去一邊甩出一句：「你別回明州了，回頭讓人把小緋也接來，在家裡兄弟間好有個照應。」  
　　胡存毅邁步追去，卻聽前方飄來一句更輕的：「也好有人與我分憂。」

 

　　風雨欲來的杭州城。追魂蝙蝠與樑上貓的喜訊傳遍江湖，在親友道喜之時，仇家也聞風而來。究竟婚禮能否順利進行？胡存毅與龔譽如何密謀？即便程少晏極力安撫，鬼見愁程驁宇對父親的婚事仍是憤憤不平。在一片風譎雲詭之中，程柏鑒豈能安坐？欲知後事如何，靜待下回分曉。

　　下一章：丹雀公子擺棋譜　繡樓神算笑姻緣

-  
-  
-

名字說明（目前提到的人）

  * Bruce Thomas Wayne- 程柏鑒，字雙珏／追魂蝙蝠  
Wayne 是「馬車」的意思，但我又不想讓他們姓馬，總覺得怪ry 於是就取了有「路程」之意，又與「乘」諧音的程。   
Bruce是「灌木」，中文裡感覺只有柏了（？）鑒字是隨意放上去的（欸），大概也算「博鑒古今」的諧音？   
中間名Thomas的意思是「雙胞胎」，取雙字然後補了個玉器進去（？（很隨意）   
追魂蝙蝠感覺不太需要解釋，就取形象而已
  * Selina Kyle- 江明嬋／樑上貓   
Selina是月神，或是「天空」的意思，這邊取了與月亮相關的「明嬋」。  
Kyle是「海岸」之意，中文好像也沒有比較適合的，姑且就姓江。
  * Richard Grayson- 程少晏，字瑞君／月下飛   
迪克的名字是少數完全不照意義翻的，因為Grayson的意思是「白髮／白衣人的兒子」，或是更直白的是「灰色之子」（ry），但中文沒有帶有「灰」意義的姓，而「白」已經給了本意就是白的Kent。 這邊的設定是迪克小時候在勾欄表演時的藝名是柳梢燕，在台下大夥就轉了個音叫他少晏。被布魯斯收養後直接隨了程姓。   
因為名字沒有照意譯，所以Richard的本意「Strong Ruler」就給了字瑞君。   
「夜翼」猶豫了半天要不要改，但最後還是改成了「月下飛」。決定了之後才發現好像有點像淫賊……
  * Jason Peter Todd- 胡存毅，字潤恒／赤面羅剎   
Jason就是「Healer」的意思，也是尋找金羊毛裡的伊阿宋。但是中文好像不太會取與治療相關的名字，於是就取了接近「長壽、養生」的「存」與「潤」。而Peter是「石頭」的意思，於是給了「毅」與「恒」。   
Todd大家都知道是狐狸，於是當然就姓胡啦w 那些狐妖化成人型不都也多姓胡嗎ww   
取了帶點宗教意涵的「羅剎」，總覺得傑森算是有佛緣（？）的人ww（？？？
  * Timothy Jackson Drake- 龔譽，字朗宥／丹雀公子   
Drake 是龍，但直接姓龍實在是有點太……嗯，補了個共底感覺比較合提姆的氣質（？   
Timothy是「上帝的榮光」，本來要取榮字的，但感覺太俗了，只好取譽。 Jackson是「上帝的寬容」，取了「寬廣、開闊」意涵的「朗宥」。   
其實在達米安出現之前布魯斯和迪克都是喊他「譽兒」的，但後來因為「譽兒」和「宇兒」太容易搞混，他被提早取了字，在家裡也被喚字。   
算是呼應原作裡的「名字被搶了」吧w（？   
有想過要不要取「朱雀」，但是如果取了朱雀就是必要把其他三方補上，最後取丹雀了。（當然，達米安一直虧他「膽怯」。
  * Damian Wayne- 程驁宇／鬼見愁   
Damian是馴服的意思也是大家都知道，但感覺中文也不會用這個意思來取名，於是就用了更往上的「征服世界／平定天下」意思的驁宇。   
因為沒有把稱號的繼承放進來，所以就直接取了最直觀的「鬼見愁」wwww
  * Barbara Gordon-洪嫽／繡樓神算   
Gordon是「廣大、洪偉」的意思，直接取洪。   
Barbara是「外地人／野蠻人」的意思，比較難翻。這邊取了與「遼」同音的「嫽」，一是取遙遠之義，二是取「遼國」的音（時代不會特別細寫但設定上是北宋（因為我自己以前是混七五圈的），三是查到了以前有位名為張嫽的女外交官，覺得挺適合芭姐的w   
之後大概也會給她取字，但目前還沒定案。
  * Scarlet-小緋   
猩紅，傑森在B&R V1裡的那個跟班女孩。這邊給他當丫環了。
  * Slade Wilosn-鍾禦谿／（欲深谿豁）催命鐘   
Slade的意思是「來自山谷／溪谷」，Wilson的意思是「欲望」或「保護」。為了讓他的稱號帶鐘字，直接讓他姓鍾，字湊一湊就出來了（？）
  * Clark Kent- 白典文／神通力士   
前面說過了，Kent 是白。Clark 是「書記／文員」的意思，就取了「典（掌管）文」。   
叫著這樣的名字卻是武林盟主呢ww
  * 頤雪客棧=冰山酒吧



**Author's Note:**

> 這兩天想來寫第二章了w  
> 隨緣和AO3會一起更，本來是有LOF帳號的，但是因為不想手機認證所以不能貼文和回復了QQ 大概會麻煩 CatKir幫我貼，或是如果有人想幫忙搬運也可以跟我說喔QQ


End file.
